


LEGO Movie Fic Collection

by TeresaCake



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Healing, Multi, Music, Self-Destructive Tendencies, everything's not awesome, lots of AUs where rex never died, probably swearing, rex gets to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaCake/pseuds/TeresaCake
Summary: A collection of my LEGO Movie and LEGO Movie 2 fics!





	LEGO Movie Fic Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a doodle by Sugarandmemories on Instagram!

    Emmet sat on the rooftop platform he had recently added to his house, looking at the sunset. He was cheerfully bobbing his head to music playing from his headphones. His playlist was limited to almost exclusively happy songs. He hummed along to the beat of the current one, smiling.

 

    The song ended and the next one started to play. It was possibly his most nostalgic song of all; Everything Is Awesome. He turned the volume up and closed his eyes, kinda losing himself in the music.

 

    The door to the platform opened and Rex stood in the doorway for a second before stepping onto the platform and closing the door behind him. Emmet didn’t notice his presence.

 

    “Hey, Emmet. Whatcha listening to?” He asked. He was slowly getting used to being nice and living a normal life again. It wasn’t really normal because he had trouble staying in Apocalypseburg considering he hadn’t stayed in one place for long in a while, so he left once every month or so for some crazy adventure and then showed up again after almost dying somehow. But he hadn’t hurt anyone in a while, nor had he had a self-destructive episode where he tried to cut off all ties to his friends for a number of reasons.

 

    Emmet paused the song took one earbud out and looked at Rex, smiling reassuringly.. He offered the earbud to Rex who hesitated for a second before sitting down and taking it, putting it in his ear. Emmet restarted the song so Rex could listen to the whole thing.

 

    At first he was startled by the loud volume; he hadn't listened to music in a while and didn't really get how people could listen to it so loud. He was used to loud sounds, but not right in his ears and practically shattering his eardrums.

 

    Once he took a few moments to get used to the volume, he started to focus on the song. Frowning, he realized it was oddly nostalgic to him. It took a second to remember _why,_ and when he did his eyes widened and he looked at the iPod, memories rushing back to him.

 

     _He was lying on his bed, headphones on with music playing. He was listening to his 'stay happy’ playlist, which consisted of the few dozen pop songs that President Business approved. They were all happy and about teamwork or something, or just a repeated phrase about something completely random._

 

_He was trying to stay happy, but it was really hard today more than other days. Mostly because his co-workers told him they weren't doing the after-work hangout like every Thursday, but he saw them through the window at the bowling alley, as a group, having fun without him._

 

_So he went home and immediately turned on music that almost forced him to be happy. It wasn't really working, even though one of his favourite songs was playing. It was about sandwiches and how to make them properly, but it still usually made him happy. Not this time._

 

_He was about to give up and just be sad for a while, but then the next song started. 'Everything Is Awesome’ started to play, filling his head with positivity. It was his favourite song, after all. It never failed to cheer him up._

 

_Everything is awesome. That was right, actually, because everything really was awesome. His co-workers were probably planning a surprise for him and that's why he couldn't go. Or maybe they just got tired of him and needed a break, which was fine too._

 

_He sat up, iPod still in hand and a grin on his face. It didn't make sense how a song could make him this happy, but it did._

 

_It just did._

 

    “I… I used to love this song,” He realized. He felt oddly sad now when listening to it, which was different than the memory he had just rediscovered. It was supposed to make him happy and cheerful, but now it just made him feel like he was missing something.

 

    Emmet smiled at him and said, “There's no reason why you can't love it again!”

 

    Rex disagreed. He wasn't even the same person that he used to be, maybe he just couldn't like the song anymore now that he was himself. If he was still Emmet, maybe, but not now.

 

    He sighed and looked out at the sun that was slowly moving down under the horizon. The sky around it was purple and orange and pink, swirling together into a unique masterpiece that he would literally never get to see again because it was completely unique.

 

    Kind of like Emmet's perspective on the song. He was one of the only people to really enjoy it. Most people just tolerated it and went on with their day while it played on loop from at least one radio.

 

    “Maybe I can love it again,” Rex acknowledged. Emmet looked at him again and smiled, taking the other earbud out and handing it to Rex.

 

    He put it in his other ear, taking the iPod when Emmet handed it to him. He slid his thumb over the back, feeling the Apple logo and the smooth plastic. It felt like home. This was the same iPod from when he was innocent. The song ended but he quickly switched back so it began again.

 

    Closing his eyes, he paid attention to the lyrics and the tune and first he tried to feel like _Emmet_ again. It was almost painful and made him want to cry or scream or something because he just felt wrong. Like when you try to put on a shirt but your head doesn't even fit in the hole.

 

    Then he tried listening as _Rex._ He took the lyrics and applied them to himself rather than his old life that he couldn't even call his.

 

     Everything is awesome. Meaning that everything is at least a little bit awesome for someone, and that makes doing something or actually putting _effort_ into something worth it.

 

    He smiled—a bit sadly, but still a smile—and started to drum the fingers on his free hand on the platform, even humming along quietly.

 

    Emmet watched him silently. He knew Rex hadn't been feeling great lately, but he didn't know how much Rex needed something to enjoy. He was normally very blank and his behind sarcasm or typical coolness, but now he just seemed very _real_ and _alive._

 

    Exactly how he needed to feel, because he hadn't in so long that he almost forgot how to feel that way.

 

    And if music really helped Rex, Emmet didn't mind giving up his iPod for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> skskmsks i LOVE how this turned out it's SO good


End file.
